


Magic Man

by redandwhiteroses



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Brief Violence, Dean is a dick for a bit, F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: Three hunting legends visit your town. You’d like to leave it at that, but things are never simple when it comes to other hunters.
Relationships: Ash Williams/You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this a threesome fic with Dean and Ash, but I clearly can't do one-shots

AC/DC blares loudly in the small bar. Even though the radio is cranked as high as it will go, it’s still hard to hear the screechy tones of Angus Young over the chatter of people. You wade your way through the crowds, an expression of annoyance on your face. You had been hoping some people might be at the bar tonight, but this... This was entirely too many people. It was more packed than you’d ever seen it. You specifically liked this hunter bar because it didn’t attract as many people as some of the others. You found that most hunters were absolutely insufferable, so you tried to stay away from places you knew a lot of them gathered. The reason you had chosen this bar to be your spot was because you could stand the people that frequented this one.

“Leo!” You have to holler. It takes him a moment, but when the bartender sees you, he smiles as he comes over to you. 

“The usual?” He asks, leaning as close as he can. You nod.

“Hey, what’s going on? What’s with the crowd?” You have to ask before another customer gets his attention. Leo laughs.

“We’ve got several hunting legends in here tonight!” He sounds absolutely delighted. “You’ll never guess who they are!”

You look around the room. Your eyes fall on a tall and lanky figure that’s a head taller than the rest of the crowd. “The Winchesters are here?”

“Not just them. Ash Williams is here too!” Leo laughs at your confused expression. “I know! Who would have thought?”

“Small world.” You murmur, more to yourself than the bartender. He slides back down the bar, grabbing the ingredients for your drink. A frown makes its way onto your face. You’ve only heard about Ash, so you weren’t sure what to make of him being here. You’ve worked with the Winchesters on several hunts, and you weren’t sure if it was a pleasure or displeasure to find out they were here.

Well, it was both. You and Sam got along well, namely because he was kind and intelligent and caring. The very opposite of his sexist, pig-headed brother. The few times Sam decided to go on solo hunts, you often ended up accompanying him. You learned quickly that you and Dean couldn’t hunt together; you were more likely to rip out his vital organs than a monster. Leo slides the drink across the bar. You pick it up and place the money for it on the counter. You had planned on staying for a bit, but you weren’t so sure anymore.

You see a corner that’s relatively empty. Two kids are sitting at one of the tables. Well, they weren’t kids, but they were in their early 20s, so they might as well have been kids in this bar. You go over to them. It’s the only table with empty chairs.  
“Mind if I sit?” You ask. 

“Uuuhhh, yeah! Of course!” The guy smiles. Poor boy is obviously smitten at first sight. The girl makes a noise of affirmation. “Thanks. I’ll be out of your hair in a minute.” You pull out a chair across from the two of them and slip into it. You tell them your name. You doubt they really care, but it’s more out of politeness than anything else.

“I’m Pablo!” Pablo points at his friend. “This is Kelly!”

“Nice to meet you.” You take a long sip of your drink.

“So,” Pablo says your name. It’s clear he’s trying to flirt, and you feel bad for the poor boy. “What are you doing here?”

“This is a hunter bar.” You point out. “I hunt things that go bump in the night.” Kelly crosses her arms and lets out a huff of laughter. She’s clearly guarded, but you like her. “What about the two of you? No offense, but you both seem a little young to be in this game.”

“None taken?” Pablo clearly isn’t expecting that. “We’re, uuuuuhhh, we’re with a friend.”

“A friend, huh?” You raise an eyebrow. Kelly rolls her eyes.

“We’re with Ash.” She informs you. A small noise of surprise leaves you.

“I thought he travelled alone.” You shrug. “I’m not sure if I pity you or not.”

They both snort at that, trading a look. You know that look; you’ve traded that look with Sam multiple times when talking about Dean. You rest your elbows on the table and lean forward.

“He’s a dumbass, isn’t he?”

Kelly lets out a short, derisive laugh. “You can say that again.”

“Hey, Jefe isn’t that dumb! Does he do dumb things? Yes. But he’s not a dumbass.” Pablo tries to defend his friend. You fix him with a look before looking at Kelly.

“I’m sorry you have to travel with two dumbasses.” You tell her. She snorts and rolls her eyes. You feel bad for her; you’ve had to work with plenty of men who think they’re smart when they can barely read. You hold out your hand. “You got a phone?”

She eyes you with open suspicion. You chuckle. “I know what it’s like, having to deal with men like this all the time. I want to give you my number in case you need someone to talk to. Or just want to go kill things with another woman.” You shrug at the end. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m not going to be hurt either way.”

“Yeah. Okay.” You can see she’s starting to warm up to you. She hands you her phone, and you type in your number quickly and hand it back to her. You drain your drink and set it on the table.

“Hey, can I get your number? In case we need help?” Pablo tries to sound nonchalant, leaning against the table. You roll your eyes.

“Kelly’s got it, so you don’t need it.” You inform him. “And no offense, but you can’t handle me. I’d chew you up and spit you out. ” You don’t miss the way Pablo’s expression falls. Kelly almost looks relieved that you turned him down. 

“Who’s chewing what out?” An unfamiliar voice comes from behind you. Pablo is quick to introduce you.

“This is Ash. Jefe, this is-”

“She’s my new friend.” Kelly cuts in.

“Huh. I always thought you were a lesbian. I’m glad you finally felt cool with coming out.” You decide that it’s high time you left this conversation. You stand up to leave and nearly run into Ash. 

He’s old, older than you would have thought, but not so old that he’s unattractive. Most likely he’s in his early 50s. Honestly, looking at him, you can get why kids consider the Dad Body to be attractive in some cases. Ash has dark hair that’s clearly dyed in attempt to look young and a beer belly, but he’s still fairly attractive. He’s holding a beer in his ri- Okay. You missed the robotic right hand initially. 

“Ash Williams.” He gives you a confident grin, one that you aren’t sure if you want to kiss off of him or slap off of him. He does nothing to conceal the way he’s undressing you with his eyes. You tell him your name, holding your hand out to him out of reflex. He takes it and holds it for a second. You resist the urge to roll your eyes as he lowers his head to kiss the back of your hand. Cheesy fucker would do something like that. Behind you, you hear Kelly make a noise of revulsion. Pablo makes a noise of agreement.

“Hey! I didn’t make fun of your pathetic attempts at flirting.” Ash glares at Pablo. You bite down on your lower lip to prevent yourself from laughing.

“Well, it was ni-” You begin, ready to leave, when you see someone. “Ah, shit.” You can’t help the swear before turning back to the table and sitting down. Pablo and Kelly give you bewildered looks. Ash follows where you were looking for a second. He makes a small ‘huh’ before sitting down and pulling his chair as close to yours as he can.

“Ex boyfriend of yours?” Ash asks conversationally, diving into the bowl of peanuts on the table.

“He wishes.” You retort. “Nah. I’ve had to work with him before, and I can’t stand him.”

Kelly looks surprised. “Really? I’d forgive him for a lot. He’s pretty fine.”

“Wait. Are we pretending you didn’t just come out? Because I can, but I need to know if we are.” You’re glad you’re not drinking something right now because you would have spit it out. Kelly gives you a look to silently communicate she knows how much of a dumbass Ash is.

“I mean, he looks like he’s an asshole.” Pablo tries to sound nonchalant. “I bet he is one. We should listen to her.”

“Nah. He’s not an asshole. I haven’t met the guy, but I can tell you he isn’t.” Ash takes a long drink of his beer. “I can prove it without even talking to him.”

Pablo looks unsure, as if he knows Ash is about to say something stupid. Kelly just scoffs and rolls her eyes, leaning back in her chair. She has an amused smile on her face. You raise an eyebrow.

“Alright. I’ll bite.” You lift your chin slightly. “How can you tell?”

“I’m so glad you asked.” Ash takes another handful of peanuts “Alright. I’m assuming you two haven’t slept together. But he hits on you a lot, doesn’t he?”

“He does.” You decide to humor him. “From the first moment I met him.” Ash nods, munching on the handful in one go. 

“Now. I’m assuming he’s popular with the ladies. Probably not as popular as me, but he seems pretty popular.”

“He’s a slut if that’s what you’re asking.” Kelly makes a strangled noise of amusement, nearly falling out of her chair. Pablo had been taking a sip of his beer when you spoke. The poor guy nearly spits it out. Ash rolls his eyes.

“Har har har. But you’re just going to prove my point here.” Ash fixes you with a look. “I’m guessing you’re not his regular type, right? He probably goes for whatever it is you think man sluts go for.”

“Okay...”

“I’m assuming the two of you get in a lot of arguments. I mean a lot.” He takes another swig of his beer and grabs another handful of peanuts. “One of your big ones probably happened when you did something where you got hurt, right?”

“I didn’t get hurt.” You scoff.

“Ah. But you could have. Probably could have died too.” Ash nods sagely to himself. “Have you had girls get weird when you’re around him?”

You blink, thinking for a moment. You had to talk to a woman who knew the victim for one of the cases you worked with the Winchsters, and she had been oddly hostile towards you. You had written it off as a by-product of her grief, but now that you think about it, she had been making eyes at Dean the whole time. You’re pretty sure he left at one point just to sleep with her. 

“Once.” You finally answer. “But I didn’t think much of it.”

“Was it just once?” Ash prods. “Or are there more incidents that come to mind when you really think about it?”

“Like... two or three more. What’s your point?” You’re getting tired of this conversation.

“My point is.... Shit, what was my point? Oh, yeah! He’s had a thing for you since the moment you met him, and you’ve had a thing for him too. But you don’t think he could want you, so you just write him off. And he’s all pissed because he doesn’t get what he did to you, and boom! He’s the asshole.” Ash says this as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. You fix him with a look. “What? You don’t believe me?”

“Ash might be right.” Pablo speaks up, causing all three of you to look at him. “I mean, I saw it all the time growing up. One of my cousins let me hang out with his friends when I was 11, and there was this one girl who was really hot. And she was really nice until my cousin came around, and it was like a switch flipped. She’d get super mean, and then he’d get mean right back, and it would just go downhill from there. I asked him one time why he invited her over since she acted like a bitch towards him, and he couldn’t give me a good answer. He just told me that I’d get it one day.”

“I’m calling bullshit.” Kelly gives Pablo a skeptical look and Ash a downright withering one. “You’re just using armchair psychology to try and justify some random dude being an absolute dick. If it turns out the two of them do have a thing, you can use that to be a dick to women later on.”

“Okay, fine. You know what? I can prove it.” Ash gets a determined look on his face. He points to you. “And you’re going to help me.”  
You can’t help the small laugh that escapes you. “I am?” You have to admit; you are a little curious as to where this is going to go. Ash nods.

“$10 says if we start acting like we might hook-up, Mr. Bowlegged will come running over here and put a stop to it.” Ash holds up a hand. “I will warn you that you’re not going to want to stop once we get going.”

You narrow your eyes. “As if you could handle me.” You challenge. “Another $10 says if he does come over, it’ll be just to be an asshat.”

“Oh, you want to be like that, huh? Let’s take money off the table. If he comes over and pulls you aside to ‘talk,’ you come home with me tonight.” Ash leans back, looking proud of himself.

“We’re just, we’re just-”

“Yeah. We’re leaving.” Kelly is clearly speaking for the both of them. She and Pablo both get up at the same time, their chairs squeaking against the hard wood floor. “We’ll find a ride to the motel. Don’t worry about us.”

Ash waves them off. You have the presence of mind to give both of them an apologetic smile. When the two have stepped away from the table, you turn back to Ash.

“Since they got their own ride, I’ll raise you this. If he comes over to ‘talk,’ and I get something from him that can be considered an admission of the feelings you say he has, not only will I go home with you, I’ll give you road head on the way.”

Ash lets out a delighted noise. “Deal.” He holds his hand out, and you take it. You shake on it. As soon as you let go, he pulls you onto his lap. You can’t help the squeak of surprise that leaves you. He positions you so you’re sitting sideways across his lap. You take your cue and wrap your arms around his neck. He smells like gunpowder and a bit like leather and...

“Is that weed?” You look at him. He shrugs.

“I’m not high right now, but I kinda wish I was. High sex is always great.” You roll your eyes. “Hey, don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.”

“I have. Well, kind of. I wasn’t high, but he was.” You shift, trying to get comfortable. Ash has a hand on your waist, and his grip tightens. You doubt anyone notices the two of you. Yes, the bar is crowded, but a lot of people are clearly plastered. Ash makes a noise.

“You a Miller person?” He offers you the can. After a moment, you take a sip before handing it back to him. He takes a chug from it, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand afterward. 

“Laugh like I said something funny.” He tells you. You let out a snort, and he gives you a look. “Like you really mean it.” You let out an actual laugh. It quickly turns into a soft gasp; he takes the opportunity to nuzzle your neck and place a kiss on the soft skin. You can feel his grin, and you lightly slap his arm, no power behind it at all. Nevertheless, he pulls back with an exaggerated ‘ow!’ You just roll your eyes in response. 

“You’re a fucking idiot.” You tell him. A definite note of fondness is in your voice, and you’re surprised by it. Ash winks at you. 

“So what does that make you?” You give him a confused look. Ash gives you a look as if you’re the stupid one. “Since you’re coming home with me, that means you’re fucking an idiot.”

“Don’t try to be clever. It doesn’t suit you.” You huff. You lean forward in order to grab some peanuts from the bowl. A wicked thought occurs to you, so you grind down and back as you lean forward. You’re rewarded with a sharp inhale and the hand at your waist tightening. It’s the robotic one, so it’s rougher than a normal hand would be. You can feel bruises forming already. You look at him over your shoulder, giving him your best doe-eyed, innocent look.

“Don’t.” Ash holds up his other hand. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.” He warns.

“What?” You ask, trying to look like the picture of innocence as you sit back up. You lean back into his hold. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Bullshit.” He snorts. You’re opening your mouth to reply when someone clears their throat awkward from beside you. You and Ash both turn your heads to see not only Dean but Sam standing there. Dean looks as if he could murder someone, and you suspect you know who. Sam looks almost disappointed, as if he expected you to make better life choices.

“Sam!” Dean!” You’re unsure if you should stand or not, namely because of the... predicament you’ve put Ash in. You decide to hell with it after a moment, so you get up and hug Sam briefly and give Dean a curt nod before sitting back down on Ash’s lap. “I didn’t know you were here!”

“Yeah. Well. Doesn’t exactly seem like you were really looking for us.” Dean grouses. His voice almost seems deeper than you remember it being.

“This is Ash.” You decide to introduce him. He waves. Sam has the decency to nod in greeting while Dean just looks away. 

“Ash Williams. You know, Deadite hunter.” You bite down on the inside of your cheek to keep from rolling your eyes. Those words do get Dean’s attention; his gaze snapping back to Ash. Sam arches an eyebrow in surprise.

“Wait. Ash Williams?” Dean seems shocked. “Dude. I thought those were just movies.”

“Yeah. Well. What can I say?” Ash shrugs. “I’m just that fascinating.”

“Hey...” Sam’s voice is hesitant. “Can I talk to you? For a quick sec?” He motions towards another corner with a jerk of his head.

“Sure.” You stand up, a little confused. You follow him over to the corner. You hazard a look over your shoulder as you go. Dean and Ash are talking, and something tells you they’ve already gotten into a dick measuring contest. You snort, turning back around. Sam pulls you over slightly when the two of you stop. He seems... You aren’t sure what the right word is. You raise an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted you to be careful, alright?” His voice is earnest. You blink.

“Be careful? Be careful of what?” Your confusion is evident in your voice. Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair, the movement almost jerky because of his agitation.

“Look. I know Dean has been a royal douchebag to you, and that you don’t owe him anything.” Sam huffs a laugh. “I don’t blame you for not giving him the time of day. I wouldn’t either. But... despite how awful he’s been, you really mean a lot to him, so just... be careful, alright?”

“What do I have to ‘be careful’ of, Sam?” You try to keep your tone even, stamping down on the simmering rage beginning to boil under your skin. “I clearly don’t mean a lot to him. The man fights me on everything and goes out of his way to belittle me. I really don’t see what there is to be careful of.”

Sam regards you as you speak, eyes sweeping your face. “Wow. You really don’t know? Do you think he hates you?”

“I don’t think so, I know so.” You hiss. Sam looks stunned for a second before he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Jesus. I told him to try and be nicer to you.” He lets out a long breath. “Look. I know Dean is bad at expressing his feelings.”

“I’ve met multiple angels and demons who are better at expressing their feelings, Sam.” You snipe. Sam makes a face but can’t help nodding after a second.

“Yeah. That’s... Yeah, that’s true. But Dean isn’t trying to be an asshole. He really does care. For you. And I know that it doesn’t seem like it, but he really- It tore him up when he found out about Isiah.” You nearly grimace at the name of your most recent ex. “And again, I know he’s been nothing but an asshole, but please. Be careful? If not for his sake, then for mine. Dean when he’s heartbroken is, well, it’s awful to deal with.”  
You stare at Sam for a long moment. “You came over here to ask me to be careful? Because your douchebag of a brother has ‘feelings’ for me? When all he does is fight me at every given turn and goes out of his way to make my life miserable?”

Sam has the decency to look ashamed. “Look. I told you. Feelings aren’t his strong-suit.”

“Mhhmm.” It’s your turn to pinch the bridge of your nose. “I’m going to go back to the table and have a drink and pretend like this conversation didn’t just happen. For both my sake and yours.” You turn on your heel and leave. Sam is quick to follow, hand darting out to grab your shoulder. You round on him, and he instantly lets go, stepping back several paces.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was that bad.” Sam does look somewhat sorry. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“Yeah. Well. Now you do.” You have to fight to keep your tone even before striding over to your table. Both Ash and Dean look up when you get close. You don’t want to look at Dean; he’ll probably be gleeful with how pissed you are. Ash looks delighted, as if he’d just won the lottery. You suspect he knows what’s about to happen. Your suspicion is confirmed when he starts gulping down his beer.

“Ready, babe?” You ask, doing your best to keep the anger out of your tone. Behind you, you hear Sam say your name.

“Well. It was nice talking to you, but my girl here clearly wants to go.” Ash claps Dean on the shoulder before standing up. You have to resist the urge to roll your eyes. Cocky bastard. Dean makes a noise as if he’s nearly snorted his beer. Ash sidles up to you, offering you his arm. Somehow, he manages to make the gesture seem disingenuous and sleazy. You take it, and the two of you head out the door. You slip your arm out of his when the two of you get outside.

“That’s my ride.” Ash points to one of the cars near the front. You blink several times.

“Holy shit. Is that a fucking Delta 88?” Someone behind you says, and you bite down on your cheek to try and keep your rage in check. You look behind you. Dean is practically salivating over the car, although he’s trying his best to not show it.

“Yeah.” Ash gets a smug grin on his face. “It’s an original model.”

“It’s... cool.” Dean tries to regain his composure. “Not as cool as my Baby,” He jerks his head towards the Impala. Ash looks at it, and it’s easy to tell he’s trying to act like he’s not impressed. You roll your eyes, restings your forearms on the top of Ash’s car.

“No offense to your Baby, but I can tell she doesn’t have all her original parts.” Ash sounds so smug. You give him a look while Dean looks downright offended. “Kid, I bought my Delta probably about the same time that your dad or whoever bought your Impala. And I can tell you that it did not roll off the lot looking like... that.” He waves his hand around in a general motion to prove his point. You bury your head into the crook of your elbow to muffle your laughter. 

“Dean. Don’t.” Sam had apparently come out during some point, and he takes a hold of his older brother’s elbow. “It’s not worth it.”

“He just insulted Baby, Sam! To my face!”

“You bet your ass I did.” Ash winks. You groan. Dean rounds on him.

“Babe! Let’s go!” You call, trying to get Ash’s attention. Dean marches angrily over to Ash, who just turns to face the angry Winchester with a blithe smile on his face.

“You listen here, you wanna-be cool kid.” Dean points a finger in Ash’s face. “I don’t know where you get off insulting my Baby, but I swear, if you do it again, it will be the last thing you do.”

“Oh really?” You decide it’s high time to put a stop to this, so you go over and take a gentle hold of Ash’s elbow. He swats you away. “Did Daddy give you that car? Because sentimental value is the only reason I’d keep that hunk of junk.”

“Hey. Dean!” You don’t want Ash to get punched, and thankfully, you manage to stop it. Barely, though. Dean glowers at you. “Go away! Get the fuck out of here. Or I swear that I’ll kick your ass.” You step forward.

“Isn’t that what you want to do, though?” Dean steps towards you, his green eyes alight with rage. “Beat me up, since I’m such a douchebag to you all the time?” He opens his arms wide. “Well then go ahead. Do it.”

The sound your fist makes when it connects with the side of his jaw is satisfying. It sends him stumbling back several paces. Sam goes over to his brother’s side while Dean holds the side of his face. Your knuckles sting. Dean looks at you, his gaze torn between anger and... pride. Was that fucker proud that you nearly broke his jaw? You step forward two more steps. 

“I don’t know what the fuck your problem with me is, Winchester.” You grind out from between gritted teeth. “Frankly, I couldn’t give a rat’s ass what it is. All I know is I want you to stay the hell away from me.” One hand flies up, a finger in his face. “If you ever think of talking to me or coming near me again, I’ll castrate you and make you watch as I feed your dick to the closest monster around. Do you understand me?”

Dean looks at you. You’re vaguely aware of Sam saying your name. You can see it in Dean’s eyes when he decides to speak.

“Really? Because I think you’d mi- fuck!” His hands go to his nose. You see blood, and you don’t know if you broke it or not. You don’t really care. You turn on your heel, walking away.

“Oh no you don’t.” Dean growls, lunging towards you. You whirl around when he grabs your shoulder, fingers going to his hand. His grip on your shoulder hurts, so you make sure to use all of the force you can when pulling it off. You may or may not be trying to break his fingers in the process. The two of you engage in a silent staring contest until Ash breaks the silence.

“Babe. Come on. Let’s ditch these losers.” Ash’s voice is enough to break the spell, and you go to Ash’s car, slipping inside the passenger’s seat. You see Sam and Dean begin to talk.

“Where to?” Ash asks. You shrug before letting out a long sigh.

“Anywhere but here.” You tell him.

“Any good make-out spots around here?” He asks conversationally. You huff a laugh and nod, giving him the directions to one that you know a lot of people don’t go by. As he pulls out of the parking space, he turns on the radio. It takes you a moment to realize he’s playing a tape as opposed to a station. You can’t help your snort. “What?”

“Sorry. I didn’t take you as a Heart person.”

“They’re good to listen to while making out. So sue me.” He shrugs.

“Oh, I’m not going to. I like them.” You let a few moments of silence go by, looking out the window. You indicate his turn, and he follows it. It’s not long before it seems as if the two of you are in the middle of nowhere.

“So... Are we going to talk about the sexual tension you and Dean had there? Because I’m pretty sure he was one ‘make me’ away from getting you to have a hard-core make-out session with him. And I say that as the guy who usually says ‘make me’.” You roll your eyes, but there’s not heat behind the gesture. “Also, what was it that other dude said to get you that mad?”

“Are you trying to figure out if you get road head?” You fire back.

“No- Well, yes. Yes and no? I mean, I do want to know, but I’m also kinda curious as to what he said to you. It made you real mad, and you’re kinda sexy when you’re mad.” He looks over to you.

“Serenity drive.” You say.

“Serenity Drive?” He arches an eyebrow, clearly confused. You shift in your seat.

You unbuckle and adjust, leaning over so you can whisper in his ear. “Yeah. Remember that. It’s your next turn.” 

“Wha- oh. Gotcha.” Ash sucks in a deep inhale when you palm him over his pants. “Totally won’t forget.”

“I’ll wait until we make the turn.” You tease, nipping the shell of his ear. He lets out a sinful noise, one that makes your toes curl.

“Do you not trust me?” He tries to sound innocent, but it’s completely ruined by the groan that leaves him.

“Nope.” You pop the ‘p’. He laughs, a breathless sound.

“Probably a good idea.” You can tell he’s having trouble not letting his head fall back on the headrest. It’s not long before he’s fully hard again, and you slip your hand into his pants. You bite down on his earlobe once more when you reach the road. He takes the turn.

“You’ll know it when you see it.” You inform him, fingers working deftly on the button of his pants. 

“Okay. Yeah. Got it.” His ramble turns into a deep inhale when you free him from his jeans and wrap your mouth around his tip. You focus on the tip, running your tongue over it when you come back up. You can hear Ash talking, but you decide to ignore him unless it sounds like he wants you to stop. It’s not long before the car stops. The inside of the car is darkened by trees on either side. Both of his hands twine in your hair. To your surprise, he doesn’t force you down further or keep you in place. It’s more to anchor himself. 

When you pull off of him with a sinful ‘pop,’ he lets out a groan. You hear his head hit the headrest hard, and you laugh softly. You continue to work him with your hand. It gives your mouth a short break. His real hand goes from in your hair to along your back. You shiver when his fingers touch the bare skin of your back, where your shirt had ridden up some.

“God. You are really fucking sexy.” Ash sounds wrecked already. “Seriously. I am one lucky dude.” He lets out a moan when you take him back into your mouth. His real hand is running up and down your back, occasionally dipping into the waistband of your shorts. You let out a moan of your own when his fingers slip under the fabric of your panties as well. He laughs, but the laugh turns into a moan because of the noise you made.

When you pull off of him again, he’s quick to pull you up slightly. He captures your lips in a kiss, and you can’t help wrapping your arms around his neck. He works his hand between the two of you, and you arch slightly when he runs his thumbs along your slit Ash hums softly when he finds your clit, running light circles around it.. He teases you like that for a bit, occasionally slipping a finger in. 

“Okay. Pants off.” He tells you in between kisses. You nod, wasting no time in pulling your pants down enough so that you can slip him inside of you when you sit astride his lap. While you work on doing that, he reclines his seat back so that you have room on top of him. You both let out a moan when you slide down until he’s fully inside you. It doesn’t take long for you to move; the car rocking with each motion. You can tell he’s getting close by his babble of nonsense.

“Okay. Okay fuck.” He grabs your hips to make you stop. “Shit. Okay. Can I-?”

“Do you want to cum in me?” You ask, smirking down at him.

“Yeah. I do.” You hum for a moment, thinking about it. You clench around him, and he makes a downright sinful noise.

“As long as you’re willing to clean me up.” You tell him, a teasing lilt to your voice. He frowns for a second.

“I mean, yeah, I’m an asshole, but not th- Oh. Yeah. Fuck yeah. I’m down.” He nods vigorously. You clench around him and pick your pace up. When he cums, he makes a noise that makes you clench even harder around him. He nudges you until you roll off of him. 

“Okay. How do I get to your house from here?” He asks. “What? There’s no enough room in here for me to do that.”

You laugh softly to yourself at how enthusiastic he is as you give him the directions.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock at the door wakes you with a start the next morning. You grumble, considering rolling over and ignoring it. A snort from beside you nearly makes you jump. When you look, Ash has one eye cracked open.

“Tell them we’ve already got the paper.” He mumbles.

“You... you didn’t leave.” You note.

“I didn’t.” He confirms. “Wait. I didn’t?” Ash sits up, a confused look on his face. 

You’re about to tell him as much when you hear your name being called from outside.

“I know you’re in there. And I know he is too.” 

“Seriously. What is this guy’s problem?” Ash looks at you. 

Your eyes widen. What the hell was Dean doing here?


End file.
